1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the art of synthesizing dialkyltin difluorides and more particularly, to the art of synthesizing a dialkyltin difluoride from a starting material other than a dialkyltin dichloride.
2. The Prior Art
Hobbs and Tobias disclose the reaction of dimethyltin oxide with aqueous hydrofluoric acid to form dimethyltin difluoride in Inorganic Chemistry vol. 9, p. 1037 (1970). Lewchuck et al disclose the preparation of dimethyltin difluoride by reacting dimethyltin dichloride with aqueous hydrofluoric acid in Inorganic Chemistry, vol. 11 p. 43 (1972).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,046, Franz et al disclose the conversion of dimethyltin dichloride to dimethyltin difluoride using aqueous solutions of alkali metal or ammonium fluoride salts.